


still a growing boy

by amber_management



Series: a fattening boy and his doting mother [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Food Kink, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, No Sex, Oral Fixation, Sleepwalking, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: grace is sure that diego hasn't been taking good enough care of himself, and she's willing to do whatever she has to in order to ensure that he eats his fill, including asking allsion to put some ideas in his head, and watching over him to make sure he doesn't go too far
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Series: a fattening boy and his doting mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	still a growing boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skipperafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipperafterdark/gifts).



It had been a little while since Diego had last come over. Well, since any of the children had come over, but Diego worried her the most. Not because he couldn't take care of himself or he was particularly prone to danger, but if she couldn't see him, then she couldn't ensure that he was eating enough or growing like a normal boy his age. He was much too small for her liking, much too hungry. She hadn't seen him sit down long enough to enjoy a meal since she'd been home. She knew he was very busy, but she also knew that a well-balanced diet was crucial. So when he came home after a particularly rough week, she took one good look at him and knew immediately what she needed to do.

She cornered Allison in the upstairs hallway. She's also home for a short time, and it's just as well. Grace couldn't imagine anyone better to aid her in this. It was delicate work this, looking after her children without them knowing. That's what she was built for. Taking care of the little things that nobody bothered to notice until it was much too late.

"Allison, dear?" Grace stopped her in the hallway, and Allison paused to turn to her. "Could you help me for a moment?"

"Of course," Allison smiled. "What do you need?"

"Well, it's about your brother," Grace folded her hands in front of her as they walked. "I was wondering if you could use your abilities to help him. He hasn't been eating well, lately, and he's practically wasting away. I was wondering if you could give him a little... convincing."

Frowning, Allison stopped to look at Grace, her head tilting to the side. "Wait, you want me to rumour Diego to eat more? Why don't you just ask him?"

"You know how sensitive your brother can be, and I don't want to meddle in his life too much," Grace said. "And I know how busy he is too. So if you could just... I don't know. Tell him to eat whenever he has the time? I suppose I'll leave that up to your discretion. You are the expert, after all."

Allison thought for a moment, still seeming unconvinced before she nodded slowly and looked towards Diego's room. "Alright. Yeah, I think I can do that. I've got some ideas. Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Grace insisted. "I've been wanting to ask you about it for a while, but if you could do this for me, I'd be most grateful."

"Alright," Allison shrugged as she turned towards Diego's room. The request obviously didn't bother her that much. She had no real interest in Diego's life, and this was a very little bother. "Give me a second."

Expectantly, Grace waited at the threshold, just beyond the door as Allison entered Diego's childhood room, ignoring his indignant squawking and yelling about her knocking, and she watched over her shoulder as Diego stood from the bed. Allison took a deep, calming breath, and Grace waited.

"I heard a rumour," Allison said, and Diego's face went slack, his eyes glassy. "That you were just so god damn hungry all the time and it's the only thing you can think about. Late at night, you sleepwalk to the kitchen and eat and eat until you can't eat any more, and you do this every single night without fail."

Grace was pleased. She hadn't even considered sleepwalking as an option, but now that she had, she was proud of Allison's genius. She would ensure that the kitchen was stocked and that she was awake to take care of her boy and make sure he reached his limit but nothing more. He always was a hungry boy, and she knew that it would take a lot of food to fill him the way he needed to be filled.

Diego blinked, looking very confused as he glanced around the room, looked at his hands, looked at Allison and Grace over her shoulder. "Um," Diego frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Allison said. "I was just coming in to ask if you wanted anything from the cafe."

"Oh," Diego blinked again. "Sure, some muffins or something would be good."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Nodding, Allison continued on her way down the stairs, leaving Diego standing alone in his bedroom, looking very confused, rubbing at his empty tummy. Grace heard his stomach grumble hungrily, and she had to smile as blush graced his face. He finally glanced up at her, and her smile widened. "I've stocked up the kitchen for you, Diego," she said. "Full of all your favourite things. Feel free to help yourself to it whenever you wish."

"Thanks, mum," Diego said. "I'm starving."

Many hours later, Grace waited downstairs in the darkness of the loungeroom, busying herself with her recent cross-stitch and almost entirely forgetting about her plans for tonight, but was snapped out of it by a door opening loudly and heavy footsteps on the stairs. She turned to see Diego descending them, wearing ill-fitting pyjamas and immediately made his way to the kitchen. She silently put her work down and followed him, ensuring that he was taking proper care of himself as every good mother should.

She sat on the opposite side of the table as he rummaged through the fridge and the pantry for all the food he could get his hands on, and Grace was only mildly surprised at how full the counter became. But her boy always did have a big appetite, so she was glad that he was eating his fill.

When he finally sat down at the table, he was still very clearly asleep, just as Allison had said. His eyes were dull and glazed. His face was slack, and his movements were heavy, his mouth partially open. Drool dripped from his slack lips as his sleeping brain didn't think to close them. All he could think about was food. Abruptly, Diego ripped open the first box of cereal and began shoving handfuls into his mouth, barely chewing for long enough before he swallowed it all down in one hefty gulp. She reached out and wiped drool off his chin with her apron while he struggled to twist the lid and peel the tinfoil seel off of a jar of Nutella, and when he finally opened it, he dug into the large container with a soup spoon.

While he ate, Grace rose from the table to search the fridge of drinks. Normally, she would chide him for mixing so many different foods and possibly making himself sick in the future, but right now, efficiency came before anything else. She returned to the table with two litres of milk, a litre of sprite and a litre of coke, which she set in front of him before adjusting her skirts and sitting back down.

In the time that she had been gone, he had already finished the whole jar of Nutella and four bananas, and the skins were now discarded in the slowly growing pile of rubbish as he poured rich chocolate sauce into his mouth straight from the bottle. She undid the lids on the drinks, just to save him time, and he reached out with one hand and guzzled down the milk with swift, concise gulps. She was almost impressed, but she knew that her boy could consume more than this.

Time seemed to pass slower as she watched, fascinated and proud, as Diego gorged himself on left-over pasta and mashed potatoes and roast meat. He ate a whole cherry pie. He swallowed both bottles of soft drink without coming up for breath. He gobbled down a full bag of giant marshmallows, and the couple slices of cake he found that Grace had forgotten about. His stomach gurgled and bubbled angrily, but Grace knew that it was all for the greater good, and she concentrated on soothing Diego with gentle words he probably couldn't hear and wiping the mess caught in the drool on his chin with her apron.

His stomach groaned as it swelled, and his shirt rode up off of his navel to rest on the apex of the curve. She reached across the table to lay her hand on the shelf of it, feeling how packed full it was, how solid. She felt the carbonation gurgling and bubbling under the skin, as the soft drinks mixed with the milk and the fruit and the heavy left-over meals, and she knew that any normal person would be kneeling over and whining in unbearable pain, but Diego wasn't just any person, and she knew that he probably ate more than this daily. She stood from her chair, straightening out her skirts, and moved around the table so she was seated next to Diego. With some force, she pulled his chair out so he could partially face her, wedging his growing gut out and way from where it was crammed tightly against the table. Diego didn't look away from the slowly shirking pile of food in front of him. A puddle of drool had formed on the table and had made his skin shiny with it, and she tutted the lack of his self-control. He swallowed the next mouthful thickly, and she could almost feel it land in his stomach where she had her hands on either side.

He was a solid mass beneath her, the curve extraordinary. She pulled his shirt right up over it so it rested near his armpits, and reached under his belly to pull his pants down. Not that she needed to. His gut had already done most of the adjusting for her, forcing everything out of the way so it had more room to grow. She was pleased that he had thought to wear loose-fitting pyjamas, or maybe that was a side-effect of Allison's power- his brain subconsciously knew what would be happening while he slept even if Diego himself did not. Still, he did not turn to look at her, didn't even acknowledge her presence, as he was so enraptured by the mountain of food before him.

Experimentally, she drummed her fingers lightly on his tight stomach and was pleased with the noise it made, the hollow sound. She pressed in with her palm, and there was no give in the skin, no layer of fat that could cushion it. His stretched skin was an angry red, hot to the touch and swollen under her hand. She slowly brought her hand down, down to where his underbelly was heaviest, and she gently combed her fingers across the puffy skin.

The noises he was making was fascinating. Huffing, panting, slight moaning, bitten off groaning, the strangled sound of him swallowing and then landing heavily in his stomach. Now, she gripped her hands on either side of the enormous mass and gently shook it, amazed by the heaviness of it and the size, listening to the sloshing, burbling noises it made as all the liquid added in the digestion of the food. She rubbed her hands into the skin, trying to alleviate any pressure Diego might be feeling, though he didn't show much. His cheeks were red and his breathing was coming in sharp pants, his mouth coated in crumbs and mess and drool, but his eyes were still glazed over unseeingly and his face was slack and empty.

"What are you dreaming about, my darling boy?" she pondered as she rubbed at his hard belly, amazed at how taut the skin was, how hot he was and just how much he had shovelled into him to stretch his skin like this. "Are you dreaming about how hungry you are? Do you even _know_ how full you are? Are you dreaming about sitting here, eating to your heart's content? Or are you dreaming about that woman back home? Are you dreaming about your knives? I can't help but wonder if you even know what's happening. My darling boy. Look at you, just look at you,"

She rested her hand on the apex, trying to press down and find any sort of give. The only reaction she got was a faint burp from Diego before he continued to fill that space with food. She wondered if this was how he always was. If she took away all his inhibitions if this was the real Diego, the Diego that nobody got to see, the Diego who loved to stuff himself full to bursting and waddle back to his room.  
Grace continued to encourage him with eager words and cooing compliments as she focused her attention on wiping his face clean and rubbing at his swollen tummy. He fit tightly in his chair, and every time he shifted to find a more comfortable position, the wood creaked under his weight. When he couldn't quite reach the last of the food over the size of his gut, he whined pitifully, and Grace dragged it closer to him, and he happily began munching on the treats. Curious, Grace brought her fingers to his mouth, and after a moment, he wrapped his lips around them and happily began sucking on them, licking around and gently gnawing at the tips. Fascinated, Grace pulled her hand free and replaced them with a spoonful of ice cream, which he gobbled down greedily.

She continued to rub his stomach, even when he finished he finished the final tub of icecream. She made a faint note to put away all the rubbish before tomorrow morning, but right now, she was fascinated by the feeling of Diego's globe-like gut resting heavily in her hands and the way it seemed to pulse with its own heartbeat. 

Diego was making the most wonderful noises as he finally finished his midnight snack. Groans that seemed to come right from his gut. Deep, painful panting that made his belly wobble in her hands. Keening noises as he realized how full he was and unintelligible mumbles as his sleep-addled mind sent dull thoughts throughout his body.

"Good boy," She praised, and he sunk further into his chair to give more room for his belly to swell. "Come on, let's get you to bed, hm?"

With some effort, Grace managed to heft Diego up and out of his chair, and he almost immediately fell into her arms. As it were, she mostly carried him up the stairs as he waddled back to bed, his arms wrapped securely around his giant gut to alleviate some of the weight, and he swayed and waddled to accommodate his new centre of gravity.

Eventually, they made it to the bed, and he collapsed onto it so abruptly that the movement made his gut wobbly harshly, and he fell back with a deep, loud moan. His stomach stuck up from his body as if reaching to the sky, so full and so tight that the contents inside didn't have anywhere to go but up and out. Tutting, Grace manhandled Diego on the bed so his head was on the pillows, and rolled him onto his side so his belly was braced by the bed. Instinctually, Diego wrapped his arms and legs around it and cradled it like a baby. Grave smiled, before placing a kiss to Diego's forehead and then a place to his swollen gut, and she left the room to the pleasing sound of his stomach grumbling and growling and bubbling and sloshing in Diego's uninterrupted sleep.

When Diego woke up later than usual the next morning, he was shocked to find that he was so full that he felt like he had just eaten a ten-course meal. He struggled to roll onto his back, and moaned at the feeling of his stomach grumbling angrily and weighing him down.

He groaned as he felt the bubbling of his guts, and when he pressed a tentative hand down into the flesh, it was rock solid and very tight. He was so damn full that he felt it in his very core, and he moaned in confusion and mild discomfort as he rubbed his hands desperately over his massive belly, hoping that the fullness would fade soon and wondering how the hell this had happened, realizing that he was a little sticky. He'd only had a light dinner of ramen the night before, and he usually wasn't hungry during the night, but despite how full he obviously was and the odd taste of sweetness in his mouth, in the back of his mind, he still sensed the feeling of desperate starvation, and the urge to climb out of bed and find some breakfast.

With some difficulty, he managed to sit up, and he blushed as his gut wobbled and sloshed with the movement, basically directing his whole body with its gravitational pull. He ran his hands around the mass, marvelling at how the hell it had happened and built up the courage to stand. It sat heavy in his lap and hung hard on his body, and when he stood, he instinctually wrapped both arms around it and hunched over to ease the pain as the weight of it dragged it lower to the ground.

He cradled it with one hand, wrapped tenderly around the lower half, the hot and swollen underbelly, as he waddled and swayed his way downstairs, leaning heavily on the walls and huffing faintly as every about movement jostled the load inside him, and he was trying to knead it as best he could with the one hand as he went down the stairs one at a time. He didn't notice the way Allison watched him from her doorway with a knowing look. If he had, he probably would have asked her what had happened to him, so it was a good thing that he didn't.

He almost didn't make it to the couch as the moment he made it to the final step, his stomach lurched and his gut seemed to ripple with the strength of its discomfort. He used both hands to hold it up, rubbing it like a pregnant woman would, hoping to ease the redness and soothe the heat that seemed to envelop him.

When he collapsed on the couch, he groaned as his gut jumped and shook and bounced, swelling out onto his legs and pinning him to the couch for the time being. It was probably a good thing. He didn't think that he could go anywhere even if he wanted to, considering how hard it was for him to get downstairs. He groaned as he placed a hand over it, cradling the underbelly. "Mum," he moaned as loud as he could. "Mum!"

Grace appeared seemingly from nowhere and came to a stop at Diego's side. "What is it, dear?"

"What the hell happened to me?" he groaned as he rubbed feverishly at his gut. It was tight and swollen and he just felt so full that he could feel it in even nook and cranny.

"How did what happen, sweety?" Grace asked innocently as she knelt down beside Diego, folding her legs under her. She placed a hand gently on Diego's gut, feeling how hard and full he still was from the night before, and he groaned at the contact. "Oh, you are nice and tight, aren't you? Very large. Very shapely. What's the issue?"

"What do you mean?" Diego demanded, but all the fight left him when Grace began to knead at his tight belly, soothing away any discomfort, her cold hands a blessing on his heated skin. "Look at me, mum. Do you know why I'm so damn full?"

"Of course I do, my dearest," Grace gave Diego's belly a little shake, and he huffed as the whole thing rippled and twitched. "You came down and ate all the food in the kitchen."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"You do it every night," she lied. She's not quite sure why she lied, but it was only a little one, and she was willing to do anything to keep her boy nice and fed and healthy. "For as long as I can remember. You come down, sleepwalk into the kitchen, and eat until I have to help you up the stairs."

Diego was about to retort, but it immediately dissolved when Grace ran her cold hand across his underbelly. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew, dear," Grace said sweetly. "You're always so hungry, and you tend to wake up very full after a night of binging on all the food in the kitchen. But I must say, last night was... something else. I don't think I've ever seen you quite so gorged. I almost had to carry you up the stairs, and the mess you made- dear me! It's a wonder that you hadn't found out long before now, with the amount that you eat."

"O-oh," Diego frowned, getting lost in the feeling of Grace paying so much attention to his aching gut. "Really?"

"Yes really, silly. You ate me out of house and home last night," she smiled. She slapped his gut gently and was awarded by a hollow sound, and the skin jiggled at the contact, a soft layer of pudge over the tightness of his full stomach. "You're still quite swollen. And very full. I see that even a long nights rest didn't help you digest it. No matter. I'm sure you'll feel better in no time. You always have had one hell of an appetite, my boy."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You seemed to be enjoying it. The sounds you were making- unbelievable. I didn't want to stop you when you were having so much fun."

"What if I had gotten hurt from it?"

"I never would have let anything happen to you, dear," Grace said in a tone that said the conversation was over. "Now, would you like some breakfast? I've got pancakes cooking on the stove. Your favourite."

Really, Diego aught to know that he should say no, that he was still so full from gorging himself in his sleep last night that he couldn't possibly fit anything else inside him, but there was a twinge of hunger that he felt resonate all around him, and suddenly that hunger grew and grew bigger than his gut until his fullness left his mind and all he could think about was how desperately he needed to eat, and how much he wanted to get bigger and bigger and stay full for the rest of his days.

"Yes please," he said meekly. "But I might need some help getting to the kitchen."

Grace smiled, hefting a groaning and panting Diego off his back and onto his swaying feet, and helped him waddle to the kitchen, and knew, with absolute certainty, that this was exactly what Diego needed.


End file.
